1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to integrated circuit memory devices, and in particular, to testing error correction code systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital systems typically contain memory devices, such as solid-state devices, to store data. The capacity to store the data accurately is desired in any storage media. To ensure more accurate storage of data, certain memory devices employ error correction code (ECC), such as, for example, ECC encoders/decoders (for example, modules configured to encode and/or decode), to detect and/or correct errors. The ECC encoders/decoders are tested to assess whether the ECC encoders/decoders can accurately detect and/or correct errors during the operation of memory devices. However, test of the operation of the ECC encoders/decoders can be time consuming and costly because of the difficulty of providing the ECC encoders/decoders erroneous data for the ECC encoder/decoders to detect and/or correct. For example, when a dynamic random access memory device is being tested, it can take a relatively long time for test data to degrade, which is then used to test the operation of the ECC encoder/decoders.